


Academy Days

by Le_Salt_Bucket



Series: Academy Days [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I'm writing another story, Icebyrd, because I've jumped right into this ship, schneewood forest - Freeform, yep that's right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Salt_Bucket/pseuds/Le_Salt_Bucket
Summary: Winter Schnee ran to Atlas Academy to escape her father. Robyn Hill ran to Atlas Academy to return a favor. The two of them are opposites, yet more alike than either would ever imagine.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: Academy Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Academy Days

When people look at Winter Schnee, they think a lot of things. They think she’s some spoiled rich brat who wasn’t going to last the year at Atlas Academy, let alone all four. They think she was just there for the fun of it. She was the ice queen, she didn’t have a heart. But there was a lot that people didn’t know either.

They didn’t know that Winter was at Atlas Academy in order to get away from her father. They didn’t know that she had abandoned her title in exchange for a chance at freedom. She kept her heart closed off except when it came to her younger sister. 

Even though she acted like she was indifferent to being at Atlas Academy, Winter was terrified. She had been trained by the best that money could offer but she knew that experience was the true victor when it came to grimm. Her father had expectations for her and she either had to prove him wrong or go back to the hell she had managed to escape.

* * *

When people look at Robyn Hill, they think a lot of things. They think she’s a loose cannon, ready to explode at any minute. They think that she wasn’t cut out for the military and if you asked her, she would laugh and agree with you. Her worst rival was Clover Ebi, he was everything that she wasn’t. But there was a lot that people didn’t know either.

They didn’t know that she never did anything without thinking it through first. They didn’t know that she didn’t want to join the military because she wanted to help protect Mantle. Even though her and Clover were rivals, they were also best friends. 

Even though she acted like she was always relaxed, Robyn was constantly stressed out. General Ironwood treated Clover like his protégé and as a result, team EMBR was constantly in the spotlight. People had expectations for her and she either had to meet them all or lose everything she had worked for.

* * *

When people look at Winter Schnee and Robyn Hill, they think a lot of things. They think that they don’t get along at all. They think that they are complete opposites. If you put them in a room together, only one person would walk out alive. The two of them could never get along.

They didn’t know that Winter and Robyn were completely in love with each other. They didn’t know that the two had more in common with each other than anyone else. If you put them in a room together, both of them would walk out disheveled and red-faced. 

Winter Schnee and Robyn Hill were the ultimate power couple of Atlas Academy, but no one knew that they were a couple. Their story is filled with tragedies and fortunes, of hate and love. Nobody could break the two of them except each other.

And that’s exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, am I doing this? Yes, yes I am. I said before that there wasn't enough Icebyrd content so I'll write it all myself and that is exactly what I am doing.  
> Next chapter for this is already in the works, but I want to get Not All Things Are Black and White updated as well. It's been *looks at the calendar* a few years now. Whoops! No set schedule unfortunately, I've got school plus two jobs so I'm a busy individual.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
